


When We Were Gone Astray

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, F/F, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was far from the cheeriest Christmas Eve Spike had ever spent, what with everyone still recovering from the battle with the First, but it was better by far than he could have imagined for himself six months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Gone Astray

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as _A Raising In The Sun_ et al. It's a missing scene from the last chapter or two of _Necessary Evils._ This story was written for the [](http://sb_fag_ends.livejournal.com)**sb_fag_ends** prompt "The House Without A Christmas Tree."

There wasn’t any Christmas tree. When Willow’s magic had gone to hell last week, the tree she’d bespelled had reverted to a sad, shabby collection of green plastic sticks. Dawn had disassembled it in a fit of pique while they’d been waiting for Willow to rise so Tara could re-soul her. 

But the fire was burning low, _White Christmas_ was playing on the stereo, and the stockings were hung by the... well, by one of the doorways, but Spike could affirm that it had been done with care. It was far from the cheeriest Christmas Eve Spike had ever spent, what with everyone still recovering from the battle with the First, but it was better by far than he could have imagined for himself six months ago. Dawn had reluctantly dragged herself off to bed earlier, but Tara was still sitting on the hearthrug, staring at the embers, and Buffy was curled up at his side on the couch. Both of them might have been ever so slightly tipsy, as Spike had generously dosed the eggnog with rum. He'd been sticking to straight rum himself.

If he listened hard, he could hear Willow's low, hopeless sobbing upstairs. Every now and then she'd forget to inhale, and the sobbing would stop for a moment, and then start up again with a gasp. Typical fledge mistake; she'd get the hang of it soon enough. Oughtn't have bothered him, either the thought of Willow up there, or the thought that Tara was down here, aching for her. His chest was still raw and painful from the spellfire Red had blasted him with less than a week ago, for God's sake.

But it did. Bugger it all.

"Love," he started, uneasy. "I was just thinking... it being Christmas and all..."

Buffy shifted position, looking up at him with a half-smile. "That it wouldn't be nearly as awkward inviting the person who so recently tried to kill us all down for eggnog as it is sitting here listening to her cry?"

Irritation and relief flooded him in equal measure. "Something like that, yeah."

Tara half-turned, hopeful. "You think she'll want to -- ?"

"Can't hurt to ask," Buffy said, but Tara was on her feet and flying up the stairs before she'd finished the sentence. When Buffy looked at him again her eyes were sparkling, and she gave him a gentler-than-usual poke in the side, careful of his still-healing wound. "Better watch it, William. If you’re not careful you're going to have this good will towards men thing down pat."

"No need to be insulting, Slayer.” Sooner or later he was going to have to kiss that smug little grin off her face. But basking in the dual warmth of the fire and the sound of his given name on Buffy’s lips, Spike decided that later would do. 

_End_


End file.
